Empata
by kryspos
Summary: Hannibal odkrywa jak bardzo zależy mu na Willu. Opowiada mu o swoich uczuciach w jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafi: manipulując nim. Tkając niebezpieczną sieć wzajemnych powiązań nie dostrzega, że Graham też prowadzi swoją grę. Pierwsza publikacja. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Mocne spojlery do I i II sezonu.
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal nie wie, co aż tak bardzo zafascynowało go w niskim, drobnym Willu Grahamie. Może to ten niezwykły talent do odkrywania sposobu myślenia psychopatów? A może rozkoszna drażliwość, nerwowość i skłonność do fobii?

Bywają chwile, kiedy niemal bezgłośnie rozkoszuje się każdym potknięciem, każdym drgnięciem, każdym spuszczeniem ramion i mrugnięciem młodszego mężczyzny. Hannibal liczy te mrugnięcia, doszukuje się w nich jakiejś dziwnej logiki. Czasem, patrząc w bystre, ale jednocześnie wylęknione niebieskie oczy przeżywa coś, co można by nazwać jakimiś skrawkami uczuć. Ciężko je nawet sprecyzować, nazwać w jakikolwiek sposób. Gniew? Wściekłość? Niepewność? Radość? Wyższość?

Nie są pozytywne, ale Hannibal tak rzadko czuje cokolwiek, że dziękuje w myślach Willowi nawet za nie. Często patrząc w okno, wyszukuje z pamięci wspomnienie ich pierwszego, wspólnego śniadania. Coś go przyciąga do tego młodego mężczyzny. Chce się z nim podzielić swoim jedzeniem, swoją obecnością, sobą samym.

- Nieprawda – słyszy lekko drżący głos Willa za swoimi plecami.

Odwraca się i unosi pytająco brwi do góry.

- Nieprawda, że Bóg czuje się potężny zabijając – precyzuje młody mężczyzna. – Jeśli ktoś musi zabić, żeby pokazać swoją potęgę, to jest żałosny.

Hannibal nie potrafi się z tym zgodzić, ale nie potrafi też tego odrzucić. Prawdę mówiąc umie się tylko skupić na niebieskich tęczówkach i długich, lekko wygiętych rzęsach.

- Więc zabiłeś z bezsilności? – pyta w końcu.

Will kiwa głową.

- Tak.

- A poczucie sprawiedliwości?

- Usprawiedliwienie. Ciągłe. Zawsze.

Ty głupcze, myśli Hannibal ale nic nie mówi, zabija się tylko dlatego, że można, że przekracza się granice, że człowiek to takie samo zwierzę jak jeleń. Czemu nie potrafisz zaakceptować tego, że jesteś do mnie tak okropnie podobny? Ja ciebie ukształtuję, ja nadam ci kształt, ja…

- Nie jest to pocieszające – rzuca cicho.

Will mruga, unika kontaktu wzrokowego, wzrusza ramionami i przeciera zaparowane okulary.

- Nie jest – przytakuje. – Jesteś tylko psychiatrą i… i nie… ja wiem, że mówisz mi to wszystko, tylko dlatego, żebym znalazł dla siebie rozwiązanie. Testujesz mnie.

- Testuję?

- Tak.

- Mógłbyś to rozwinąć?

Will kręci głową i mruży oczy. Szybko mruga, siada na fotelu i masuje dłońmi bolącą głowę. Hannibal wie, że wystarczy kilka jego ruchów, żeby załagodzić ból agenta FBI, ale się nie porusza. Zamiast tego patrzy przeciągle na Grahama i wsłuchuje we własne, nierówne bicie serca.

- Chodź, zapraszam cię na kolację – mówi, chociaż wcale nie zamierzał tego zrobić.

- Nie wiem czy powinienem – Will mruży oczy.

- Dlaczego?

- W domu czekają na mnie psy.

Wyjaśnienie jest tak głupie, że przez krótką chwilę Hannibal nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Ma ochotę parsknąć, wytruć te wszystkie, pieprzone kundle, które zalegają w rozwalającym się domku Willa Grahama, ale…

Kiwa tylko potakująco głową.

- Nic im się nie stanie, uwierz mi – szepcze.

Will znowu mruga, jest trochę speszony. On zawsze jest speszony, zawsze zawstydzony tą odrobiną zainteresowania, która zostaje mu okazana. Wzdycha i uśmiecha się? Te nieśmiałe wygięcie warg jest tak zaskakujące, że Hannibal przygląda mu się uważnie, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół tej sceny. I chyba w tym momencie dociera do niego, że nigdy nie zabije Willa.

- Po prostu to takie niestosowne… - zaczyna znowu młody policjant. – Ja niedawno zabiłem człowieka. Powinienem siedzieć w więzieniu czekając na rozprawę a nie… - kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

_A ja, ja mu powiedziałem_ – odpowiada w myślach Lecter. – _To przeze mnie zabiłeś. To ja zadzwoniłem do Garreta Jacoba Hobbes'a. To przeze mnie masz wyrzuty sumienia._

Ale na głos nie mówi nawet słowa.

Wiele godzin później, kiedy kolacja dobiegnie końca i Will wyjdzie z jego mieszkania, Hannibal będzie oglądał jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Wróci wspomnieniami do litewskich, srogich zim, do odmrożonych kończyn i zupy zrobionej na kruchych kostkach własnej siostry. A potem sięgnie po telefon i zadzwoni do jedynej osoby, której potrafi się zwierzyć. Dr Bedelia Du Maurier uśmiechnie się zimno do własnego odbicia w lustrze i zgodzi się na jego wizytę.

- Zależy mi na kimś – powie Hannibal.

- Zaangażowałeś się to dobrze.

Ale Lecter nie czuje, że to dobrze. Patrzy na rude włosy psychiatry i widzi w nich odbijające się słoneczne refleksy jesieni w Anglii, podczas której zabił mieczem samurajskim wulgarnego rzeźnika.

- Boję się.

Dr Bedelia Du Maurier uda, że tego nie słyszała. Spojrzy w okno i zapyta go, jak powinny się układać jego stosunki z Willem Grahamem. Potem będą przez chwilę rozmawiali o zadławionym języku i śmierci pewnego pacjenta, ale Hannibal nie potrafi się w to zaangażować. Coś w środku pali go na myśl o tym, że został tylko naśladowcą. Tak, jakby Will nie zrozumiał, że ta rozpostarta na jelenim porożu nastolatka, której wątrobę zjadł z takim smakiem, była darem, który mu ofiarował.

Bedelia nie może Lecterowi pomóc. Chyba nikt nie może.


	2. Chapter 2

Kolejne sprawy będą bolały bardziej a Hannibal poczuje ten ból całym swoim genialnym zmysłem węchu. Będzie czuł rozwijające się zapalenie mózgu Willa, będzie na niego patrzył tak bardzo zafascynowany, że pozwoliłby mu nawet umrzeć, byleby tylko mieć go obok siebie. Pobiegnie zanim obserwować totem z ludzkich ciał, razem pomogą tej uważającej się za martwą dziewczynie. Tak, potem Hannibal ją zabije, ale… przez krótką chwilę będzie jej wybawicielem. I owszem, zamorduje kolejnego lekarza, ale to tylko dlatego, że gdyby Will wyzdrowiał… gdyby wyzdrowiał to już nie potrzebowałby dr Lectera. Problem w tym, że Hannibal zaczął potrzebować jego.

- Lunatykuje.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Ostatnio oprzytomniałem na drodze. Byłem piżamie i… - Will zawstydzony spuszcza wzrok.

- No dalej – prosi go Hannibal.

- I zgarnął mnie patrol policji, przecież wiesz.

To wyznanie jest takie bezbronne i urocze, że Lecter ma ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jak to możliwe, że nawet jego była uczennica, dr Alana Bloom nie jest w stanie zauważyć rozwijającego się zapalenia mózgu? Przecież Will ma wszystkie objawy!

- Może to przez stres?

- Och, sam na to wpadłeś? – pyta Graham i tym razem, tym razem patrzy prosto w oczy Hannibala.

Psychiatra czuje się dziwnie. Grunt osuwa mu się pod nogami. Jest śmiesznie zachwycony kolorem tęczówek młodego policjanta i jego subtelną ironią. I jednocześnie, jednocześnie ma ochotę podejść do niego i skręcić mu ten parszywy kark, pokazać kto naprawdę jest górą.

- Szukam odpowiedzi.

Will przeczesał ręką swoje brązowe włosy i przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Hannibal miał ochotę chwycić go za ramiona i powiedzieć, by pozwolił mu to zrobić. Dotknąć.

- Wiem, tylko… Nie mogę teraz odejść z policji.

Lecter skinął nerwowo głową. Nigdy by na to nie pozwolił.

- Ale sam widzisz, że twój mózg wytwarza coraz to nowe imaginacje – mówi.

- Tak, oczywiście – Graham krzywi się i ucieka wzrokiem od psychiatry. Znowu jest tym samym, przerażonym, młodym człowiekiem. – Mógłbyś… - milknie przerażony.

- No dalej.

- Mógłbyś dzisiaj nocować u mnie? Tak na wszelki wypadek – wyjawia szybko, krótkimi, urywanymi zdaniami.

Chyba wstydzi się własnej bezpośredniości i tego, że właśnie zdegradował swojego osobistego psychiatrę do roli tylko opiekuna albo strażnika.

- Oczywiście – odpowiada niemal natychmiast Hannibal.

Will uśmiecha się słabo, jakby był dumny, że udało mu się uzyskać to, czego pragnął. Lecter też się uśmiecha, choć jego wygięcie warg jest mroczne, zimne i wcale nie niewinne. Czuje się jak lew, który właśnie został zaproszony do ludzkiej jaskini. Czy umiałby odrzucić taką propozycję?

- Wiesz, jak chcesz mogę odstąpić ci moje łóżko – mówi młody policjant. - Ja prześpię się w salonie. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby to tak… no sam rozumiesz. Nie mogą mnie znowu spotkać prawie nagiego na środku drogi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal lubi patrzeć na Willa Grahama. Lubi jego nerwowe ruchy, jego lekko słodki zapach i przepada nawet za hektolitrami potu, które wylewa podczas snu. Siedzi na bujanym fotelu i nie chce zasnąć. Sen wydaje mu się najgorszą rzeczą, którą może w tej chwili zrobić. I wcale nie chodzi o pilnowanie młodego policjanta. Takie coś nie interesuje Lectera wcale.

Zamiast tego, z fascynacją przygląda się jego wijącemu się, pocącemu ciału. Słucha cichych jęków, urywanego oddechu, ogląda kurczowo zaciskające się dłonie i spazmatyczne ruchy. Hannibal rozpaczliwie chciałby dotknąć tego mężczyzny, ale nie umie. Nie potrafi zrobić tego tak, żeby Will nie zrozumiał o co naprawdę chodzi.

To śmieszne, ale Hannibal naprawdę się boi, że pewnego dnia zahukany Will Graham otworzy oczy i powie:

- Ty jesteś naśladowcą.

A Lecterowi pozostanie tylko zapytać niewinnie:

- Ja? Posłuchaj sam siebie…

- Ty jesteś naśladowcą – powtórzy młody policjant z mocą w głosie. – Ja już wszystko wiem. Tylko ty, tylko ty miałeś dostęp do informacji dotyczących…

W tym momencie psychiatra powinien skręcić mu kark, uderzyć go w twarz, bezlitośnie zabić i z jego jelit wykonać kiełbaski, ale…

Hannibal otrząsa się z tych ponurych myśli. Wstaje. Podchodzi do toaletki i namacza suchy ręcznik w zimnej, czystej wodzie. Dokładnie go wyżyma i taki kładzie na rozpalonym czole śpiącego.

Przez ułamek sekundy jego wypielęgnowana dłoń dotyka rozpalonego policzka Willa. Czuje pod palcami pulsowanie żywej skóry i jednocześnie zachwyca się jej miękkością. Potem odsuwa gwałtownie dłoń i wraca na swój bujany fotel.

Nie cierpi dotyku, którego nie może kontrolować.

Do rana nie zmruży oka, chociaż bardzo dba o swój sen. Lecter uważa, że odpowiednia liczba przespanych godzin działa optymalnie na ludzki mózg. Ale poświęci swoją zasadę, byle tylko sycić wzrok Willem Grahamem.

- Nie żartuj, że siedziałeś tu całą noc – powie młody policjant po przebudzeniu. – To strasznie intymne.

Psychiatra w duchu przyzna mu rację.

- W nocy próbowałeś lunatykować – skłamie.

- Może powinienem brać jakieś tabletki?

- Chciałbyś, ażebym ci coś przepisał?

- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem – wzruszy ramionami. – Strasznie mi głupio, że przeze mnie nie zmrużyłeś w nocy oka.

- Wynagrodź mi to – powie Hannibal, zanim zdoła ugryźć się w język.

Will zarumieni się i spuści wzrok. Na jego drżących wargach zacznie błąkać się zażenowany uśmieszek.

- Jesteś dziwny, wiesz? – parsknie. – Strasznie dziwny, ale podejmę twoją grę. Co mam zrobić?

- Opowiedz mi o _Naśladowcy_.

Graham zmarszczy czoło. Na pewno nie takiego zadania się spodziewał.

- Myślałem, że każesz mi zrobić śniadanie albo coś takiego – mamrocze.

- Za bardzo dbam o nasze żołądki – wyjaśnia cierpliwie Hannibal.

Chciałby wiedzieć, czy Will wie, że robi to wszystko dla niego. Chciałby spojrzeć na siebie jego oczami.

- To ktoś stąd, ze środka – mówi cicho młody policjant i nerwowo przeczesuje ręką włosy. – Na pewno jest bardzo blisko. Możliwe, że to… - mruży oczy. – To głupie, ale on mnie sprawdza.

- Sprawdza cię?

- Tak, dokładnie tak. Czy uda mu się mnie podpuścić, czy jestem dostatecznie inteligentny by rozpoznać, że to co robi nie jest dziełem prawdziwego zabójcy.

- Prawdziwego? – podchwytuje Hannibal.

- Tak. _Naśladowca_ prowadzi ze mną jakąś grę. Wydaje mi się, że… to bardzo głupie, ale… - Will rumieni się okropnie. – Wierzysz, że ten ktoś może po prostu być mną zafascynowany?

- Tak to możliwe – przytakuje Lecter. – Podejrzewasz kogoś?

- Nie. Nie do końca. Myślałem, że to może być Zeller albo Katz.

Zeller albo Katz. Psychiatra poczuje się na swój sposób obrażony.

- Chyba bardziej Katz – dodaje cicho Will. – Mam wrażenie, że… to jest bardzo erotyczne.

- Erotyczne?

- Tak. Dokładnie tak. Jak dary. Dary namiętności, albo coś takiego.


	4. Chapter 4

Następny wieczór Hannibal spędzi na siłowni. Będzie uderzał w worek treningowy tak długo, aż na jego knykciach pokażą się czerwone, krwawe rany. Spróbuje wyładować swoją frustrację i wściekłość. Sam nie będzie wiedział, co go aż tak bardzo zdenerwowało i rozdrażniło w wypowiedzi Willa, ale nie potrafi na niego spojrzeć bez gniewu. Tej nocy postanowi, że się zemści na parszywym, młodym policjancie. Pokaże mu, jak daleko myli się w swoich ocenach co do Naśladowcy.

- Chyba zaczynam go nienawidzić – powie dr Bedelii Du Maurier.

Ognistowłosa kobieta uniesie pytająco brwi do góry.

- Żeby kogoś nienawidzić, trzeba najpierw go ukochać – jej wypowiedź zawiśnie ciężko w powietrzu. – Może po prostu rozczarował cię?

- Może.

Ale Hannibal wie, że Will nie rozczarował go. Jak na złość, Graham dokładnie odkrył wszystko co siedziało w nim głęboko, z czego sam sobie zdawał sprawę i co drażniło jego umysł. Wypowiedziane przez Bedelię słowa tylko uprzytomniły mu po jak cienkim lodzie kroczył.

Młody policjant z jego zdolnością do empatii szybko mógł dostrzec to, co tak naprawdę motywowało do działania Lectera. Ba, jeśliby zrozumiał wszystkie emocje i uczucia, które kłębiły się w jego poukładanej głowie…

Bez trudu odnalazłby Naśladowcę.

Lęk przed odkryciem jest u Hannibala tak ogromny, że siedzi godzinami w pustym gabinecie i analizuje sam siebie. Nie chce żeby Graham się dowiedział i jednocześnie nie chce ograniczyć z nim spotkań. Rozwijające się zapalenie mózgu Willa widzi jak dobry omen, który skutecznie mami zdolności empatyczne. Ale i to musi się przecież kiedyś skończyć…

_Nie dać się złapać. Nie dać się przyłapać._ To jego jedyne dewizy.

Będzie udawał, że nie dostrzega rodzącego się uczucia między młodym agentem FBI a dr Alaną Bloom. Wieczorami będzie kłamał, że nie zastanawia się nad tym, czy ta dwójka może się właśnie namiętnie pieprzyć w brzydkiej sypialni Willa.

Dla zbicia czasu Hannibal pójdzie na dziwki. W ostatniej chwili, kiedy będzie już zupełnie pewny, że z jego seksualnością jest wszystko w porządku – zrezygnuje. Stosunek seksualny zawsze pozostawał dla niego czymś w rodzaju aktu religijnego. Nie potrafi przenieść go na beznamiętny grunt kupionej miłości i wulgarnej kobiety.

W odwecie rzuci się w wir planowania i… szkicowania. Ogromne, monumentalne budowle, które Lecter odwzorowuje z przerażającą dokładnością, zachwycają starannością detali i światłocieni. A dla niego są tylko kolejną imaginacją, opisem własnego, poukładanego umysłu.

To nie będzie zemsta. Hannibal Lecter zemścił się w swoim życiu tylko raz. I chociaż później wyrzucał sobie, że zemsta nie jest tym, na czym powinien skupiać uwagę (mścić się wolno na ogóle, ale nie na konkretnym przypadku!) to ten jeden raz pozostał dumny, że to zrobił. Dla swojej małej siostrzyczki, której chrupiące w bulionie kostki ocaliły mu życie.

Teraz Hannibal musiał utkać misterną intrygę, tak misterną byleby nie tylko Will w nią wpadł ale także Bloom, Katz, Crawford, Zeller, Price i nawet ta głupia, ruda dziennikarka Lounds. Tworząc miniaturowe przynęty na ryby wplatał w nie fragmenty własnych ofiar. Pomógł wielkiemu, tępemu szefowi policji w pogodzeniu się z żoną a Alanie Bloom skutecznie zamydlił głowę fałszywymi rysunkami Willa. I Graham, i Hannibal wiedzą, że musiał to zrobić.

Siedząc na twardej pryczy w szpitalu dla umysłowo chorych Will Graham będzie mieć wiele czasu, by przemyśleć wszystko. Im więcej czasu poświęci na układanie elementów tej układanki, tym mocniej i pewniej będzie czuć się oszukany. Jest wściekły. Złość, którą czuje, nie jest ukierunkowana na Lectera dlatego, że jest naśladowcą, rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake ale przez to, że go oszukał. Świadomość tego jest tak przerażająca, że brązowowłosy wyobraża sobie siebie na krześle elektrycznym. Chciałby się ukarać za to coś wewnątrz swojego umysłu, co dopuściło Hannibala tak blisko, zbyt blisko, aż do samego jądra Willowego jestestwa. Chce się odciąć. Tak, jakby udowodnienie światu, że psychiatra jest zwyrodnialcem miało oczyścić Grahama z zakazanych uczuć. Angażuje wszystkich, których tylko może: Katz, Bloom, Crawforda, Chiltona. Tylko Chilton i Katz wierzą mu. Wierzą, że Lectera trzeba złapać i umieścić w szpitalu.

Katz płaci za to ogromną cenę.

Chce zemsty. Na sobie i na psychiatrze. W głębi duszy pozwala na to wszystko. W speszonym, pełnym cudzych drgań umyśle Willa obudzi się ktoś, czyjego istnienia nie podejrzewał, ktoś kto łaknie zemsty za wszelką cenę.

- Nienawidzę was wszystkich – szepcze zapamiętale na wieść o śmierci Katz.


	5. Chapter 5

Świadomość tego, że Will próbował go zabić jest dla Hanniballa tak bolesna, że po powrocie do swojego schludnego mieszkania może tylko usiąść w fotelu i zaciskać kurczowo ręce. Chciałby skręcić kark brązowowłosemu, chciałby go udusić, chciałby chwycić go za ramiona i potrząsnąć nim z całej siły. I jednocześnie chciałby mu pogratulować, powiedzieć że zaplanował wszystko idealnie, że prawie mu się udało.

- Co ty mi robisz, Willu Grahamie? – pyta cicho sam siebie.

A potem, kiedy jest już pewien, że nie słyszy go nikt poza nim samym marszczy brwi i siarczyście klnie. Chciałby żeby Matthew Brown żył. Wciągnąłby go do swojej piwnicy, a potem katował tak długo, aż ten parszywy mężczyzna opowiedziałby o wszystkim co łączyło go z Grahamem. Sama myśl, że ich stosunki mogły być bliskie, zbyt bliskie, wprawia Lectera w furię. Jak to możliwe, że Will wolał tego chama i prostaka?

W odwecie wda się w romans. Słodka i naiwna Alana Bloom to dobry materiał na przelotną kochankę. Jest tak zapatrzona w swojego mistrza i tak bardzo chce wynagrodzić Hannibalowi ból po krzywdzie, którą wyrządził mu Will. Ma bardzo ładne ciało. Nie jest to może dzieło sztuki, ale Lecter potrafi je docenić. W dodatku kobieta pozostaje tak zaskakująco łatwowierna, że bez trudu zaczyna pełnić rolę jego alibi.

- Will bardzo się zmienił – mówi pewnego dnia przepraszająco. – Nie wiem dlaczego nie potrafi pojąć, że próbowałeś mu pomóc.

- Każdy na swój sposób przeżywa traumy.

- On oskarża ciebie o swoje zbrodnie.

- Nie wierzę, że jest mordercą – odpowie Hannibal nim zdąży się powstrzymać. – Poza tym, on nadal jest moim przyjacielem.

- On chciał cię zabić!

Na te słowa doktor nie może nic odpowiedzieć, więc uparcie milczy. Tylko w chwilach, gdy jest całkowicie sam wie, że Will miał rację. Z drugiej strony jakaś nieznana dotąd część lecterowego jestestwa czuje się zraniona. Wsadził go do więzienia, zaprowadził go tam po to tylko, byleby wygnać z siebie to… to okropne, pełne niebezpieczeństwa uczucie. A teraz wie, że nawet jeśli było ono odwzajemnione to zabił je swoim działaniem. Gdyby Grahamowi nie zależało, nigdy nie zechciałby go zabić.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Hannibal czuje do siebie coś podobnego do nienawiści. Przymyka oczy. Chciałby błagać Willa o jeszcze jedną szansę. W jego umyśle już na stałe gości myśl, że powinni pozostać razem. Dwójka ludzi którzy rozumieją się bez słów. Dwójka idealnie uzupełniających się partnerów. Jak Yin i Yang, jak dobro i zło, jak woda i ogień. Lecter przyznaje po cichu, że w ich przypadku lepiej zabrzmiałoby jak ziemia i powietrze. Silna psychika doktora potrafiła z niespotykaną mocą oddziaływać na delikatny charakter Grahama.


	6. Chapter 6

A potem Hannibal zrozumie, że utracił Willa. Wściekłość spowodowana Brownem znowu do niego powróci jak strzała. Zacznie uderzać zaciśniętymi pięściami w łóżko, zacznie konwulsyjnie zaciskać mięśnie, zacznie…

- Co ty mi zrobiłeś, Willu? – zapyta patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Tej nocy zrobi po raz pierwszy to, czego nie robił jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu. Zamknie oczy i wyobrazi sobie, że Graham stoi tuż obok niego. Uśmiech młodego policjanta jest nieśmiały ale bardzo szczery. Jego oczy promienieją niewinnością, oddaniem i… zrozumieniem.

- Pasujemy do siebie, doktorze – mówi przewracając oczami, a krew uderza Lecterowi do bioder szybciej niż zdarzyło się to kiedykolwiek przy Alanie.

- Ja to wiem, ale czy ty to zrozumiałeś?

- Należymy do siebie – dopowiada cień Willa, a Hannibal czuje, że wizja staje się coraz mniej realna.

Zawstydzony otwiera oczy. Jego męskość jest zbyt nabrzmiała i zbyt pulsująca, żeby nie wywołać frustracji. Skoro samo wyobrażenie tak mocno na niego oddziałuje to jak wielką moc ma prawdziwy Graham?

Przez kolejną godzinę dr Hannibal Lecter bierze lodowaty prysznic. Chłoszcze swoje ciało strugami zimnej wody, byleby tylko nie ulec pożądaniu, które czuje do młodego policjanta.

Randall Tier nadchodzi jak wybawienie. Psychiatra czuje, że musi działać. Wie, że każdy kolejny dzień zwłoki tylko go pogrąży. Tak, każe zaatakować swojemu pacjentowi Willa. Tak, każe mu to zrobić. Tak, jest winny! Tylko, że Lecter nie może patrzeć w pełne nienawiści oczy Grahama. Nie potrafi po tylu spędzonych razem chwilach zachować się w taki sposób, w jaki zachowuje się młody policjant.

- Zauważyłeś, że Will się zmienił? – pyta Alana podczas kolejnej, wspólnej kolacji.

Hannibal z trudem powstrzymuje się przed parsknięciem. Dlaczego ta kobieta ma skłonność do mówienia truizmów? Tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby nagłego przypływu siły woli, odwagi i waleczności, której doświadczył Graham.

- To zrozumiałe po tym co przeszedł – odpowie spokojnie.

- Sądzę, że już nie można mu ufać.

- Dlaczego?

- Jest niepoczytalny! Jak mogłeś w ogóle zgodzić się na kontynuowanie waszej terapii? – ze złości zaciska zęby.

- Will jest moim przyjacielem – rzuca jak mantrę doktor.

Jego była uczennica przewraca oczami i unosi ironicznie brwi do góry. Wygląda w tym momencie bardzo nieatrakcyjnie. Psychiatra wie jednak, że to zarzut irracjonalności, który wysunęła tak oszpeca ją w jego oczach.

- Nie rozumiem tego co was łączy. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego tak kurczowo trzymasz się znajomości z nim.

- A dlaczego ty tak bardzo chcesz się od niego odsunąć, Alano? – pyta.

Oboje wiedzą, że zna odpowiedź. Wydaje się ona tak prosta, że aż niemożliwa. Kobieta czerwieni się okropnie i oczyszcza chusteczką niewidoczne drobinki jedzenia z ust i brody. Nie robi tego zmysłowo. Jej ruchy pozostają niedbałe, raczej pełne przypadkowości niż wyszukanego seksapilu. A jednak Lecter czepia się tego widoku z całej siły swojego umysłu. Szuka w nim ukrytego erotyzmu i próbuje się podniecić.

- Kiedyś byłam nim zafascynowana – przyznaje, burząc niezręczną ciszę, która między nimi zapanowała. – Mimo to nie posunęłam się w naszych relacjach dalej niż to było konieczne.

- Czyli nigdy nie zostałaś jego przyjaciółką.

Alana zaciska usta z żalem. Traktuje słowa Hannibala jak coś w rodzaju obelgi. Oboje zresztą wiedzą, że dokładnie tym to zdanie jest. Brzydką, zawoalowaną obelgą, która powinna wytrącić ją z równowagi. W tej chwili nie wie co łączy ją z tym niedostępnym mężczyzną. Wie tylko, że są płaszczyzny, do których nigdy nie otrzyma dostępu.

- Nigdy nie miałam z nim romantycznej relacji – precyzuje.

Lecter uśmiecha się drapieżnie. Unosi lampkę wina do góry i bez słów wznosi za nią toast. Lekko cierpkie, czerwone wino doskonale współgra z drugim daniem. Delektuje się jego smakiem w ustach.

- A ja miałem, Alano?


	7. Chapter 7

Serce doktora bije zbyt szybko, kiedy Will mówi:

- Jesteśmy kwita.

Hannibal przygląda się martwemu ciału Randalla i nagle czuje się bezbronny jak kilkuletnie dziecko. Zupełnie, jakby stał przed Grahamem całkowicie nagi.

- Masz krew na knykciach – szepcze.

Bierze młodszego mężczyznę za ramię i prowadzi do łazienki. Tam myje jego ręce. Czerwona krew pozostaje w miedniczce a Lecter zdaje sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu bezkarnie dotyka w pełni świadomego Willa. W dodatku ten przygląda mu się tak bardzo uważnie, że psychiatra swoją żelazną siłą woli powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem czegoś bardzo głupiego.

- Musimy coś zrobić z ciałem – rzuca patrząc na młodszego mężczyznę.

- Zajmę się wszystkim.

- Gdzie je ustawisz?

- Tam gdzie pracował. Znasz lepsze miejsce? – Graham ledwo dostrzegalnie uśmiecha się.

- Nie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz rozczarowany.

Hannibal nie wie co to zdanie oznacza, ale czuje, że to coś nieskończenie ważnego. Podświadomie wie, że Will nie ma już do niego urazy. Zabił i pokazał, że są do siebie podobni. Możliwe nawet, że z czasem uświadomi sobie jak bardzo są do siebie podobni i…

Następnego dnia zjawia się razem z Jackiem Crawfordem ażeby obejrzeć to, co stworzył dla niego Graham. Przygląda się naciągniętej na prehistoryczne kości głowie Randalla i jest głęboko zaskoczony. Nie tego się spodziewał.

- To ktoś, kto jest pewien, że nie zostanie złapany – mówi gorzko.

- A ty Will? Co ty widzisz?

- Zrobił to pierwszy raz. Dla kogoś. Chciałby zdobyć czyjeś uznanie – słowa wypływają z ust młodego policjanta tak łatwo, że Lecter aż wstrzymuje oddech. – To prawie pieśń miłosna – dodaje.

- Pieśń miłosna? – Crawford z trudem ukrywa obrzydzenie. – Jak szalonym trzeba być, ażeby stworzyć taką pieśń miłosną? Za moich czasów po prostu dawano kwiaty.

- Może dla tego konkretnego człowieka tylko takie kwiaty można dać? – pyta filozoficznie Will a jego oczy błyszczą jak dwa, świetliste węgle.

Psychiatra kiwa potakująco głową. Nie do końca potrafi jeszcze uwierzyć w przemianę Grahama. Przypatruje mu się z fascynacją i rezerwą jednocześnie. Czy to możliwe aby młodszy mężczyzna naprawdę się zmienił? Czy porzucił swoje wzniosłe i nic niewarte ideały dla niego? Czy na pewno chodzi im o to samo?

Lecter wie, że nie powinien, ale wie też, że może spróbować, że ta jedna próba nie będzie kosztowała go zbyt wiele. Jeśli Will udaje, wycofa się po niej. Przecież nic sobie nie obiecywali, nie padła między nimi żadna deklaracja.

Świetliste oczy Grahama patrzą na Hannibala wyczekująco. Po raz kolejny psychiatrze wydaje się, że to jakieś wyzwanie. Jest zaskoczony postawą Willa, zdruzgotany jego ruchami. Lekarz ich nie zna i chociaż gdzieś zakładał w głębi swego umysłu, że brązowowłosy może mieć i taką twarz to jej się nie spodziewał. To jak układanie puzzli zamku, które nagle okazują się wielkim murem chińskim. Niby idea odgrodzenia pozostaje ta sama, ale ileż więcej powierzchni…

- To znowu ten świr od pieśni miłosnej? – pyta zaaferowany Price.

Will kręci przecząco głową i uśmiecha się triumfalnie. Ten uśmiech jest prawie tak samo mroczny jak doskonale są skrojone garnitury Hannibala Lectera.

- Nie – zaprzecza. – To odpowiedź mistrza. Równie pełna uczucia.

Crawford znowu wytrzeszcza oczy i mamrocze coś pod nosem. I Graham, i Lecter wiedzą, że za jego czasów po prostu zapraszano do kina.

- Jest szansa na to, że będą tak rozkopywać Randalla jeszcze kilka razy? – pyta Price. – Może powinniśmy go zabrać do sekcji behawioralnej?

- Nie – Will powoli kręci głową. – To już koniec jego historii. Uczucia zostały wyznane – dodaje pewnie.

Psychiatra zastanawia się, czy powiedział to tylko po to, aby mu dopiec czy też naprawdę mówi o ich uczuciach. Na jego twarzy nie rysują się żadne emocje. Jest tak samo chłodno opanowany jak zwykle, chociaż tym razem w kieszeniach ściska kurczowo ręce. Myśli o swojej siostrze i jej kosteczkach, które zjadł w bulionie. Zastanawia się, czy los nie dał mu kolejnej szansy. Chciałby nawet zadrwić z fatum, ale wie, że sam chciał do tego doprowadzić.

- Will, zjesz ze mną kolację? – pyta cicho, prawie obojętnie.


	8. Chapter 8

Will zjawia się wieczorem tego samego dnia. Ma na sobie świeżo wyprasowaną koszulę w kratę, ciemne dżinsy i luźny, beżowy płaszcz. Lecter zauważa, że włosy młodszego mężczyzny lśnią czystością. Swoim niezwykłym węchem wyczuwa, że przed spotkaniem z nim brał prysznic.

- Wejdź – zaprasza do środka.

Sam również przygotował się na spotkanie. Tyle, że Graham nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Sama świadomość, że zadbał w jakiś szczególny sposób ażeby zrobić wrażenie na Willu jest żenująco niewłaściwa.

Chrząka i gestem zaprasza go do stołu.

Hannibal lubi patrzeć, jak brązowowłosy chodzi. Kiedyś zachwycał się niepewnym krokiem, drżącym ramieniem i spoconym karkiem. Dzisiaj podziwia coś zupełnie innego. Nie rozumie, czemu Will stara się zaprezentować jako pewny siebie i zdeterminowany. Co chce osiągnąć? Lecter po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zdaje sobie sprawę, że zupełnie nie zna Grahama. Nagle robi się jeszcze bardziej niepewny niż wtedy, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie co naprawdę czuje.

I, że czuje.

- Jak zwykle wyborne – mówi Will, kosztując pieczonego na sposób francuski turbota.

- Dziękuję – odpowiada.

- Dlaczego ryba?

- Nie lubisz ryb?

- Lubię, ale rzadko spotykam je na pana stole – Graham uśmiecha się leniwie.

Jego oczy błyszczą a w lewym kąciku ust widać kroplę wina. Hannibal obserwuje go uważnie. Szuka czegoś znajomego w tej twarzy. Może szaleństwa? A może zrozumienia?

- Zarzucałeś mi, że mięso, które podaję nie jest najlepszego gatunku – zanim skończy wypowiadać to zdanie Will wybucha śmiechem.

Odchyla do tyłu głowę i śmieje się tak bardzo głośno, tak bardzo gorzko, tak bardzo… smutno?

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem nawet słowa o złym gatunku. Sugerowałem jedynie, iż ludzina nie jest popularna w Stanach – odpowiada.

Czy go to bawi? Czy bawi go fakt, że Lecter nie ma zamiaru zaprzeczać?

- Doktorze?

- Słucham cię, Willu.

- Jest pan dzisiaj bardzo spięty.

- Nie bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

- Czyli zawsze w mojej obecności… - niedokończone pytanie zawisa między nimi. Oczy Grahama patrzą uważnie, z wyczekiwaniem. Nieświadomie rozchyla wargi.

- Zawsze staram się zachować odpowiedni dystans – precyzuje doktor.

- Launds chce napisać książkę o Abigail.

Zmiana tematu. Przeskok. Lecter zastanawia się, czy to dlatego, że Will się speszył czy też jest to właściwa treść ich rozmowy.

- Chciała już to zrobić pół roku temu.

- Mam ogromną dziurę w ścianie.

Kolejna zmiana. Zbyt szybka.

- Póki jej nie naprawisz możesz spać u mnie – proponuje doktor.

To jak szermierka. Jak ciągłe siłowanie się. Will atakuje, Hannibal może odpowiedzieć. A potem następuje kolejna runda. I wtedy to Lecter jest w natarciu.

- Oboje wiemy, że nie mogę.

- Dlaczego?

- Alana. Sądzę, że nie byłaby zachwycona wiedząc, iż mężczyzna, który próbował zamordować jej partnera – to słowo zostało zaakcentowane. – właśnie z nim zamieszkał.

- Moglibyśmy jej wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Moglibyśmy – powtarza jak echo Will i kręci głową. – Nie, doktorze. Nie mam zamiaru niczego jej wyjaśniać.

Hannibal zastanawia się, w którym momencie to Graham wygrał tę potyczkę. Jego rozpalone, brązowe oczy patrzą na psychiatrę triumfująco. Zupełnie tak, jakby mówiły: i po co próbowałeś przeniknąć do mojego życia? Mógłbyś mieć mnie teraz tak blisko, tak blisko siebie a jednak wybrałeś nudne życie przeszłego Willa.

Lecter wstaje i podchodzi do kominka. Nie wytrzymuje tego spojrzenia i wszystkiego co ono mówi. Gdyby tylko brązowowłosy nie dawał się, aż tak ponieść własnej empatii, doktor uznałby że właśnie podejmuje z nim kolejną grę, że chce go ukarać. Gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu rodzi się pewność, że Graham zrozumiał. Pojął siłę tego co ich łączy, emocjonalną siłę, podobieństwa umysłu, pozwolił samemu sobie na fascynację.

- Co robisz? – pyta, czując ciepłą dłoń Willa na swoim ramieniu.

- Dotykam pana.

Hannibal chciałby zapytać dlaczego, ale nie potrafi. Zamiast tego delektuje się tą bliskością. W ich przypadku muśnięcie ręką to prawie jak miłosne wyznanie. Ogień w kominku płonie i ogrzewa twarz doktora. Ogień w kominku, czy ogień w duszy?


	9. Chapter 9

Will stoi w drzwiach mieszkania Hannibala wyraźnie wzburzony. Oddycha ciężko, a jego ubranie jest pogniecione i widać na nim oznaki niedawno stoczonej walki. Doktor zauważa resztki piasku kryjące się w zagłębieniach mankietów koszuli. Bez słowa pomaga mu zdjąć płaszcz. Przypadkiem dotyka szyi młodszego mężczyzny. Zaskoczony obserwuje jak Graham ufnie przymyka oczy jak kot, który właśnie otrzymał pieszczotę.

Lecter uśmiecha się. Wykrzywienie warg całkiem zmienia wyraz jego twarzy. Odmładza go o dobre dziesięć lat. Rzadko uśmiecha się naprawdę, najczęściej tylko udaje wesołość, ale czasem (w bardzo krótkich chwilach, takich naprawdę krótkich) przy Willu odpręża się i przez blady cień sekundy pokazuje jaki jest naprawdę. A tej swojej twarzy nawet Hannibal już nie zna.

- Dzisiaj to ja przyniosłem mięso – mówi policjant i wyciąga w jego stronę papierową torbę.

W środku jest surowa ludzka polędwiczka. Doktor słyszy jak w jego Pałacu Pamięci rozbrzmiewa muzyka. To Johann Sebastian Bach gra na fortepianie słynną _Arię Da Capo_.

- Proszę ją przyrządzić – dodaje Graham.

Niedawno musiał stoczyć walkę. Zapach Lounds tak bardzo uderza w nozdrza Hannibala. Była zdenerwowana. Wydzielała dużo potu ze strachu. Czy on ją ciągnął za włosy? Czy on naprawdę zabił rudowłosą zdzirę? Kręcony włos jak wyrok ugrzązł na rękawie koszuli Willa.

- Mam pomysł – odpowiada przeciągle. – Dzisiaj to ja nauczę cię kroić mięso.

Młody policjant kiwa głową. Jego błyszczące oczy są dziwnie pociemniałe. Gdzieś zniknęły szalone ogniki, które się w nich czaiły. Zamiast tego jest spokój, całe morze spokoju, opanowania i zdecydowania. Z każdym kolejnym dniem Graham staje się coraz bardziej doskonały.

Lecter z wahaniem (robi to, naprawdę to robi!) staje za plecami młodszego policjanta. Wyostrzonym zmysłem powonienia wyczuwa prawdziwy zapach Willa. Nie jest to nic nadzwyczajnego i jeszcze jakiś czas temu Hannibal byłby nawet obrażony, ale dzisiaj… dzisiaj jest inaczej. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna pachnie tanimi perfumami, psią karmą, przebijającym się przez wszystko delikatnym zapachem potu i… triumfu. Taki dumny, że zabił po raz pierwszy.

Doktor całkiem spokojnie bierze do ręki duży, gruby nóż ze stali nierdzewnej i podaje go Grahamowi.

- Niech mi pan pokaże – rzuca wyzywająco Will.

Lecter zbyt dobrze zna takie zabawy. Zbyt długo grywał w nie z innymi ludźmi i zbyt mocno chce wierzyć (choć wiara to dla niego bardzo obce słowo, wiara umarła w nim wiele lat temu), że policjant wie co robi. Pewnie kładzie dłoń na dłoni mężczyzny. Rozkoszuje się bijącym od niej ciepłem. Drugą umieszcza przy końcu deski do krojenia.

- O tak to się robi – mówi odcinając idealnie równy kawałek polędwicy.

Mimo zakończonego pokazu nie odsuwa się. Will opiera się o jego klatkę piersiową i bez trudu kończy oporządzanie mięsa. Razem nacierają je przyprawami. Razem układają je na patelni. Razem dekorują posiłek. Hannibal jest świadom, że gdyby tylko chciał mógłby dotknąć ustami Grahamowego ucha. Mógłby przygryźć wargę, odwrócić młodego policjanta do siebie, popchnąć na blat i pocałować. Jego ciało spina się na samą myśl o tym gotowe do działania. Jeszcze nie czas.

Lecter lubi czekanie. Nauczył się czekać już wiele lat temu. Jest jak cichy, prawie niewidoczny malutki pająk, który kilkoma zdolnymi ruchami potrafi utkać wielką sieć tylko dla jednej muchy. Tylko czy się nie przeliczył? Czy to mucha? Czy pająk w muszym przebraniu?

Will sam odwraca się w jego stronę. Uśmiecha się szeroko demonstrując doktorowi swoje dzieło. Dzielą ich milimetry, prawie jak lata świetlne.

- Voilà! – woła triumfalnie.

Hannibal ignoruje dostrzegalne nierówności na talerzu. Skupia się bardziej na rozkosznym błysku w oczach Grahama i na tym, że do niego przyszedł. Tak jak on wiele lat temu przyszedł do Lady Murasaki i podzielił się z nią pierwszą zdobyczą. Historia lubi zataczać koło. Grubiański rzeźnik zrównał się z Freddie Launds.

- Spróbujmy – Lecter gestem zaprasza Willa do stołu.

Wprawnie stawia przed nim talerz, drugi umieszczając na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu pana domu. Na krótką chwilę znika w spiżarce w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego wina. Gdy wraca widzi, że młody policjant wygląda na zamyślonego. Jego oczy zasnuła mgła a on sam wyraźnie rozluźnił się.

- Terapia światłem? – pytanie kompletnie zaskakuje doktora. Nie spodziewał się, że Graham myślał akurat o tym. To niemiłe i kompletnie niewłaściwe, że jego umysł nadal zaprząta przeszłość.

- Zadziałała – odpowiada z rezerwą otwierając wino.

- Mogłem umrzeć.

- Nie dopuściłbym do tego – Hannibal napełnia lampki alkoholem. – Troszczę się o ciebie.

Oczy młodszego mężczyzny rozbłyskują na to stwierdzenie.

- Teraz jesteśmy kwita.

Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć, że teraz zaczynają od nowa. Lecter wie, że ulepił z gliny uprzedzeń i wstrząsowej terapii całkiem nowego Willa. Pełnego opanowania, świadomego swoich możliwości i głębokości własnego umysłu. Jest dumny z postępów, które Graham poczynił. Chciałby tylko na chwilę, na krótką chwilę zaćmić jego umysł i pocałować go. Mocno, namiętnie i władczo. Naznaczyć.

- Bardzo dobre – chwali danie, które przygotował młodszy mężczyzna. – Mam tylko jedno zastrzeżenie. Wydaje mi się, że zwierzyna, którą upolowałeś była nieco zbyt zestresowana. To da się wyczuć w subtelnej goryczy, którą posiada mięso.


	10. Chapter 10

Lecter stoi osłupiały. Gdyby nie wyjątkowo silna wola, którą posiada zatrząsłby się z gniewu, zażenowania, przyjemności… Tyle, że tego nie robi. Stoi osłupiały i patrzy wprost w błyszczące tęczówki Grahama, który bez najmniejszych oporów przesuwa palcem po jego brodzie.

- Willu, czy możesz powiedzieć – zaczyna psychiatra, ale w tej właśnie chwili opuszek kciuka muska jego wargę i Hannibal może się tylko zamknąć.

To zbyt intymne, zbyt bliskie, żeby w tej chwili nadal udawać. Wspólnota umysłów i wszystkie te bzdury, którymi zazwyczaj zasłania pociąg seksualny nagle wydają mu się całkiem nieistotne. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

- Doktorze, w jaki sposób udaje się panu być tak doskonale ogolonym? – pyta młodszy mężczyzna.

- Dokładność działania – odpowiada Lecter.

Wie, że palnął coś kompletnie głupiego, że to tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego sensu, że równie dobrze mógł odpowiedzieć: „mam dobrze naostrzoną brzytwę" albo „wszystko zależy od sposobu nawilżenia skóry" (to drugie jest stanowczo za długie i w tej chwili Hannibal na pewno by tego nie wyartykułował, nie gdy Graham tak bezczelnie dotyka jego twarzy). Odpowiedź nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

Will parska i cofa dłoń. Uśmiecha się nieśmiało, tak jak tylko on potrafi. Przeczesuje ręką włosy, spuszcza wzrok na czubki swoich butów jakby silnie się nad czymś zastanawiał i… Całość trwa najwyżej pół sekundy (gdyby było więcej, Lecter na pewno zareagowałby), kiedy policjant unosi głowę, robi jeden dłuższy krok w stronę doktora i całuje go.

Robi to naprawdę. Naprawdę dotyka swoimi wargami z obgryzionymi skórkami miękkich ust Hannibala. Naciska na nie, przygryza i ssa, i robi to z pasją, siłą, niezdarnością i pragnieniem.

Doktor odpowiada na pocałunek. Musi to zrobić, choćby po to, żeby udowodnić Willowi, kto tu naprawdę rządzi, kto tu kogo całuje. Jest wewnętrznie zmieszany, zachwycony, pewny i zagubiony. Psychiatra nigdy nie ma problemu z rozpoznawaniem własnych uczuć. To dopiero pojawienie się Grahama sprawia, że jego emocje pojawiają się, a potem stają się tak silne. Przygniata młodszego mężczyznę do ściany, czuje pod palcami jego przepocone ubranie, miękką skórę i...

Skrzypienie łóżka budzi Hannibala Lectera. Otwiera oczy zażenowany i rozczarowany jednocześnie. Naga Alana Bloom siedzi odwrócona do niego plecami i powoli zaczyna się ubierać. Doktor obserwuje jej bladą skórę pleców i z każdą kolejną chwilą jest na nią coraz bardziej zły. Wie, że nie powinien, bo ta głupia smarkula nie jest niczemu winna, ale z trudem potrafi oprzeć się pragnieniu uderzenia jej. Sen, w którym Graham go całował jest dla Lectera czymś o wiele intymniejszym niż wieczorny seks z panią psycholog.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że cię obudziłam – Alana mruczy jak kotka.

To powinno być seksowne. W każdym razie zapewne takie ma być, ale z jakiegoś dzikiego, nienormalnego powodu Hannibal uważa, że to żałosne. Wygina wargi w nędznej imitacji uśmiechu i mówi:

- Chyba się śpieszysz.

To nie jest wyrzut. To zawoalowany rozkaz, to nakaz wyjścia, opuszczenia jego łóżka, sypialni, domu i odejścia w swoją stronę. Bezgłośnie wstaje również. Szybko narzuca na siebie szlafrok i znika w łazience.

Toaleta. Szybki, ale dokładny prysznic. Staranne namydlanie ciała. Opłukiwanie zimną, lodowatą wodą. Golenie brzytwą. Nawet wycieranie miękkim, drogim ręcznikiem. Wszystkie te rytuały zawsze uspokajają Hannibala Lectera. Pozwalają mu każdego ranka wrócić do swojego Pałacu Pamięci i ukryć tam wszystko, co jest niepożądane.

Obserwując swoją twarz w lustrze doktor nadal czuje pocałunek Grahama na swoich ustach. Powoli podnosi rękę do swojej twarzy i błądzi palcem po wargach. Obserwując lustrzane odbicie próbuje powtórzyć przynajmniej tę część snu.


End file.
